


Napkin Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Audrey Sneezes, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The script is from an episode of the Snorks.





	Napkin Sneeze

(Audrey, Dot and Lotta are with Bobby the Elder and Melvin.)

Bobby the Elder: You look tired, my friends. Please sit with me and have something to eat.

(Lotta takes a seat on the bench with him. Then Audrey starts shaking out a napkin while Dot watches. Suddenly Audrey inhales and sneezes, to Dot's concern.)

Audrey: Haaaah-tchuuuuu!! (rubs her nose with her forefinger) Someone put sneezing powder on my napkin.

(Melvin laughs to himself.)

Melvin: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder who...


End file.
